The Drive of War sasusaku
by paperdominos
Summary: Kohona and the Sound are at war, Sasuke is kidnapped for questioning when Sakura and him were dating, and when Sakura finds him in the mist of war, begins the story...


I sprinted through the forest as a few other ninjas followed suit. There was a war going on between kohona and the sound village. That very war had driven so many people apart, families had to choose sides, as the rage of war was thrust upon their shoulders. I was one of the many. My high school sweet heart was fighting in the war, but unlike choosing to leave, he was captured for questioning a year ago. There has been no news of him since that day, that terrible day, I remember it all to vividly.

The day of our graduation, after the ceremony he brought me to his house to watch a movie, or so he said. When I sat down on the light blue couch he bent down on his knees and said, "When I was little there was a tragedy put on my family, without warning, naturally, I was a heartbroken kid. I never thought I could get over it, never. Until, I met a certain someone," he said brushing my cheek with his fingertips. I smiled realizing he was talking about me, "That day I saw you're beautiful blossoming pink hair, your vivid green eyes, and my favorite, that adorably large forehead." I pouted at his comment, but said nothing as a blood-churning scream, screeched out from beyond the house, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Someone's having fun," I said laughing with him.

"Back to my point," he said moving onto the couch wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled in close and rested my head on his muscular chest. "Well, I'm just going to get to the point, I'm not to good with all the romantic stuff."

I smiled, as he continued, "You know that trip you went on with your family, for a week?"

"Mhm," I said relaxing in his arms.

"Well, I, I, kind of got a bit lonely, and, well, kind of annoyed and strangely jealous of your vacation, because I knew that you were going on it, rather than being by my side." I giggled a little, and then he muttered something under his breath.

"What?" I questioned.

He muttered something again.

"I can't understand you," I said sitting up a bit so my ear was closer to his mouth.

"I love you," he blurted into my ear.

Stunned I jumped up facing him arms on his shoulders and questioned, "Please tell me that I did not just hear that wrong."

"I love you," he repeated nervously.

A huge smile ran across my face as happiness overwhelmed me, I kissed him, and he kissed me back in a swift beautiful kiss as I hugged him on the couch and whispered in his ear, "I kinda love you too."

Another scream stretched out, but this time it was longer, and wasn't finished off by a laugh. We both looked at each other and slowly went to the door. There was a loud crash as the door flew open so fast, smashing me in the nose, rendering me unconscious on the floor.

That was the last time I've seen him. Before the kidnapping I was studying to be a doctor, but after, I decided that if I ever wanted to see him again, I would need to be out there in the field searching, and that is exactly what I did.

Back at the present we are raiding a small sound village, someone discovered they were holding captives here.

"Sakura, up front," the leader ordered.

I did as I was told and questioned, "What?"

"I was thinking we could send a medical ninja into the fray, I've heard you're capable of that," he said while running.

"Yes sir," I said.

"I will protect you with my life," he said.

"Thank you, but there is no need for that, look out for you're self, I'm here to look out for you." I replied.

He nodded remorsefully and sent me off with the others. All I was here for was, to interrogate the sound, to know where he was. In the past, the sound threw me off, and now one sent me here, I hope the rat was right, or when I got back to kohona, I would _personally_ dispose of him.

Immediately, I looked at the field, it was flourishing with flowers before, now dead with mud and corpses. There was a small door hidden in the brush along the tree line. That was where I was going. I dove past the fury of combat, seeing frightened faces as they met their impenetrable doom, or stern hard expressions ready for anything. I saw a kohona ninja sprawling out in the mud with a large wound in his side.

Before I knew it, my doctor's instinct kicked in and I broke away from my path to help the poor defenseless warrior. Once up close, I realized he wasn't one of the oldies who knew what they were doing, he was a newbie, a first-timer.

"Can you hear me?" I questioned checking his vitals. There was a small groan as the boy clenched his teeth looking right at me, pleading for me to help him.

"It's going to be alright," I reassured healing his wound with my chakra, while keeping a watchful eye out; just in case some psychopath tried to jump me while my back was turned. Sure enough, I saw a sound ninja, out of the corner of my eye, creeping towards me. When he was close enough I punched him right in the gut. He flew back miles away from where I was, I had no trouble after that.

After I healed most of his wound, I hoisted him on my back and sprinted to the tree line, where my comrades patiently waited. I handed him off to another medical ninja and as I ran back to the fight I heard, "It's going to be alright."

I did as much of that as I could for a while, healing and running that it, with the occasional punch. It was tiring really, but I stuck with it till midday, that is when I decided it was time to go search the ruins.

I meandered through the crowd angry people, finding my way to the little door. Glancing around, I opened the door with a loud creak. I looked back to the fight, but no one seemed to notice. I quickly closed the door, with another squeak, and sprinted down the hall where there was a desk. On both sides of the desk, there were cells, but there was no one in them. I heard a sneeze from under the desk, and my attention followed the noise. I tore the desk away from the wall, revealing a man who seemed to be a librarian. He wore on him the kohona badge, and I quickly pointed to mine. A sigh of relief flew out of his mouth and said, "Thank god."

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned.

"They took them," he said, "I don't know where, but they didn't need me anymore, so they broke my ankle, and left.

"Do you know in what direction?" I questioned.

"West I think," he said caressing his ankle.

"Ok, thank you, I'll get you some help for that, they will bring you back to kohona."

Relief, again, flooded his features. I picked him up and ran to the medical ninja's.

"Thanks Sakura, you're a real help today," the head doctor announce pleasingly.

"Your welcome."

"Why don't you have a little break?" she questioned.

"Sorry, so many lives, so little time."

She nodded knowingly and sent me off with a quick hand shake for good luck.

I headed west, pounding a woman into the ground when she got in my way. I saw a small hardly noticeable track, of about five people leading into the woods. I sprang to life running with all my stamina, and pushing myself to my limits to try and catch these sons of bitches.

Up ahead I saw a ninja sprawling out in the mud, dead. I searched him to see if he was on my side, but he was from the sound. I left his corpse and followed the fresh tracks. A few miles later another sound ninja was dead leaning up against a tree. I ran on following the trail. I started to walk as the trail got fresher. A knife was flown in my direction, and I dodged quickly, looking around.

Another knife came at me, but this time I was ready, I grabbed the knife and pin pointed its location. I threw back the knife, hitting someone, than groaned in pain. I cautiously meandered my way towards the sound, and looked out from a tree. My eyes bulged when I saw them, and I fell to my knees. The stress, and the back flash of the adrenaline came at me in a wave of emotions. Tears ran down my face rapidly as I came out from behind the tree, looking probably like death itself. I didn't care about that though, he was there, I didn't really know who the little girl he was protecting behind him. I paid no mind to her either; all I cared about was the one I've been searching for a whole year, "Sasuke."

His features were of pain and agony, the little girl at his side was shivering into him, clutching his shirt sleeve for dear life.

"It-" I started, then Sasuke whipped his head around in my direction seeing me for the first time. A tear strolled down his face and said, "A-Are you real?"

I nodded crawling over to them and questioned, "Are you two alright?"

"Oh I don't know, you have a pretty good aim," Sasuke chuckled breathing heavily.

"Sasu," the little shivering girl questioned still clutching him tightly.

A noise set me off, and I got to my feet, glancing around.

"How many were your escorts?" I questioned.

"Four," he said about to take the knife out of his arm.

"Don't touch that until I look at it," I ordered, looking up at the trees.

A sol ninja came out of from behind a tree and said, "I think you have something of ours."

"Oh really, because I only saw those two dead sound people a while back, scurry along now."


End file.
